Scared to Hurt You
by shankhillbutcher
Summary: Can Vespa, the teenage human look-a-like, push aside her human instincts in order to destroy the family she grows to love and care for?  Or will she follow her master's orders and help him finish them off?


Chapter 1

The feeling of his power surging through me was proof that he was what I was after. I couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right about this boy. He wasn't normal. Nothing about him was normal. He had such great power, beyond anything my planet had ever seen before. Quietly following him home, I watched him enter.

"Goku! Time for dinner! Gohan is home!" A woman shouted from inside the house.

"Coming Chi Chi!" A reply came from deep inside the woods.

My eyes shot into that area. As the man called Goku walked by me I felt his power, his strength. My breath stopped short. This was no ordinary family we were dealing with. Master had told me about strong beings on this planet before we were released unto it, but never had I imagined something like this.

"Vespa?" I jumped and hit my head on a low branch.

"Oh, Gohan."

My face flushed from embarrassment. What was I supposed to say? From what I was taught, I knew it wasn't normal to spy on people's homes on Earth.

"What are you doing here?" He looked confused.

"I was just uh." I looked around for something. "Chasing the squirrel over there, he ran into the bushes."

"Oh." He stopped for a moment. "May I ask why?" My brain drew a blank. "You know what, never mind. It's none of my business." Gohan said. "Would you like to join us for dinner? Mom made her famous beef stew tonight and you're more than welcome to join. She always loves having someone try her food."

"Yeah I guess it couldn't hurt." I replied.

"Alright come on in!" Gohan helped me into the house and seated me at the table.

"Mom! Vespa came by to join us for dinner." Gohan explained to his mother."

The one called Chi Chi ran into the room. "Oh my goodness aren't you beautiful! Gohan was just telling me about you when I sent him out to go get some firewood. He told me that you're new. How do you like it here?"

"It's nice thank you."

I knew she was going to ask me at some point about my parents. I hadn't even known about this planet needing parents until now. On my planet everyone took care of himself or herself from the day they were born.

"Are your parents okay with you joining us for dinner?" Chi Chi asked.

"Oh yes, perfectly okay with it." I lied.

Chi Chi was a great cook. Her beef stew was much better than anything I'd ever tasted. She said goodbye to me and Gohan saw me to the door.

"So will I see you tomorrow?" Gohan asked me, his eyes twinkling with hope.

"Of course silly." I nudged his muscle defined arm.

He laughed and waved goodbye to me as I walked away from the house. Letting my power surge through me I ran full speed into the darkness of the tress. The best thing about the way my species was created, was that our power could not be felt by anyone. Not even a saiyan.

I reached base and swiped my card over the receiver. The big metal door clicked and allowed my entrance.

"Vespa, I saw you playing with the little saiyan boy. What did I tell you about forming bonds with these people?"

The voice of my creator over the intercom startled me. "I know what you said, but I tried to spy and got caught. What did you expect me to do?"

His laughter erupted all around me. "You have so much potential. Don't ruin anything for yourself."

I made it to my white-wall bedroom. My grey sheets were strewn across the bed. I lay down onto it and let the comfort fill me. Tonight was nearly over. Tomorrow I would begin anew.

"Vespa wake up! You don't want to be late." One of my fellow mates helped me arise from my slumber.

"Thanks, I must have forgotten to set the alarm."

"No problem." He said before rushing back out the door.

One of the best parts of our design, which set us again apart from humans, was the fact that none of us were flawed in the hygiene sense. None were required to bathe, or do anything of that manner, thus making it easier for us to move more quickly and become more efficient. We were the first generation of many lines of generations, thus making us flawed in other areas. For instance, we all needed sleep. The newest generation, the fourth to be exact, needn't sleep at all. They can go all day and night for millenniums. They are the strongest and fastest of us all. The best part about the 4G, was that they had no mind or thoughts of their own. Our master made them think, feel, and do as he wished. Making them less human, and more pod if you ask me.

"Sir!" A female pod known as Kora yelled into the intercom in the lobby.

"Yes?" He replied in a booming voice.

"One of the 4G pods is out of control." She said.

"Put it down."

I shook my head in disgust as I exited the building. I was glad I was a first generation pod. Nothing scared me more than the thought of being a robot. A mindless wandering thing, being forced to do what another man's will. Not that I would know if I was one, but just the thought of it made me frightened. The scariest thing about being a first generation though, was wondering when our time would be up. Not physically of course, we all were made to be immortal age wise. But when would master decide that we were no longer efficient enough for what he needed? That's why it was important to make myself useful. I couldn't continue to make mistakes or my life as I knew it would be over.

"Hey Vespa." Gohan said to me as I entered the school building.

"Oh, hi Gohan." I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't even realized that I was already in school. Thank goodness we were installed with auto-pilot.

"So, mom was wondering if you wanted to come back over for dinner tonight." He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"You know Gohan I would say yes, but with the test we have coming up I just don't have the time, I have too much studying to do." I lied.

"Oh, well alright. I guess another night would work best." He nodded at me before we walked into class.

"Good morning class." Mr. Shu said to us all.

"Morning." The majority of the class replied.

"I have some good news. The test is going to be postponed until next Friday instead of Monday. My sick aunt is coming to visit and I don't have time to do the paperwork."

Everyone cheered, except for me. I was no mind reader, but it didn't take much for me to guess what Gohan was about to say next.

"So now that you don't have anything to study for, you can come back over for dinner!" The excitement in his voice was stunning.

"I suppose so."

This kid was going to get me killed. That night I got introduced to Goten, Gohan's little brother. He looked just like Goku. It amazed me how much he looked like him.

"Um." I paused before saying this, wondering how my master would like it. "My parents are actually away tonight and told me not to impose, but I would like to request a place to sleep for the night?" I gulped.

Chi Chi looked at Goku, then at me. She nodded with a smile on her face. "Of course. Any friend of Gohan's is welcome here."

"Okay thank you. I do need to go home to get some clothes in order to sleep here. If you don't mind I'll excuse myself and go do so."

I left before anyone could say a word. I didn't want anyone to ask questions or offer to bring me home. When I arrived at base I knew master was going to ask me about my plans.

"Vespa, I don't know what you're up to, but I'm sick of seeing you coming here so late and never giving me an explanation." He boomed.

"Listen, I'm sleeping over at the boy's house! If you just let me pull off this charade for longer I can get you enough information to start a whole army of super saiyans!" I begged.

"Alright Vespa. You have a month. I swear though if you don't have sufficient enough information by then, I will finish you." With that he stopped talking.


End file.
